This invention relates generally to triggering mechanisms allowing the synchronized firing of multiple weapons and to systems for their use.
More specifically, this invention relates to a mechanism for electronically triggering a firearm without interfering with its normal mode of trigger operation.
The taking of hostages during the commission of a crime or in the course of terrorist activities has become, increasingly common. Concern for hostage safety has ordinarily precluded the use of lethal force especialy when more than one kidnapper or terrorist was involved. It has long been recognized that, to successfully apply lethal force, it is necessary to kill a single terrorist instantly so as to prevent any retaliatory reaction and, in the case of multiple terrorists, to kill all simultaneously. Precise timing and effective communications become the most critical factors to achieve this result since failure to kill or incapacitate all terrorists at the same instant leaves the hostages vulnerable to injury or death.
It has been proposed in the prior art to provide a system including specially modified weapons, a central control unit, and communications linkage there between a permit the simultaneous firing of a plurality of weapons, by command from a central control unit, at the instant when a set of pre-determined conditions have been satisfied. One such system is disclosed in the Engler et al patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,589. The system of Engler et al includes a plurality of weapons, typically rifles, each of which is equipped with a radio transmitter and receiver and with an electronically actuated trigger mechanism. The rifles are arranged so that depression of the trigger, as when a clear shot on a designated target is available, does not fire the weapon but instead causes a radio signal to be transmitted to the central control unit. A "fire" signal is generated by the central control unit at the time a group of pre-determined conditions is met. That signal is transmitted by radio to the individual weapons causing all weapons having depressed triggers to fire simultaneously. Because each of the weapons are modified to incorporate an electrical sear release replacing the original, trigger-operated mechanical sear release, none of the weapons can be mechanically fired by its operator.
Another such weapons control system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,013 to Quitadama. Patentee provides a plurality of rifles connected by means of electrical cables to a central control unit. Each rifle is arranged so that depression of the trigger will close a switch situated behind the trigger and transmit a fire-ready signal through the electrical cable to the control unit. The control unit is arranged so that it will transmit a "fire" signal to each rifle at the time all are in a fire-ready mode as represented by trigger depression.
In practice, it has been found that weapons control systems of the type above described have a number of drawbacks and disadvantages which severely limit their application and use. Because of the uncertainties and often rapid changing circumstances of typical hostage-takaing events, any central control system which interferes with or overrides the normal functioning of a weapon is undesirable or unacceptable. The system of Engler et al, for example, places total control of weapons firing with the master control unit. That unit is programmed to cause the simultaneous firing of multiple weapons upon satisfaction of certain criteria input into the control unit. A change of criteria occasioned, for example, by a change in circumstances requires re-programming; a step that introduces a finite delay in reaction by the system. Further, the electronic trigger used to fire the weapons of the Engler et al systemis powered by the discharge of a capacitor. The weapon cannot again be fired until the capacitor is re-charged; a process taking some eight to ten seconds to complete.
Quitadama does make provision for the conversion of his rifles to a manual firing mode. This is done by the rifleman manually moving a lever and cam into that position which causes firing of the weapon by the control unit. The conversion of a single weapon to the manual firing mode removes that weapon, and all other weapons in the system as well, from control of the central unit. Neither of the prior art systems described above allow for optional discharge of any or all the weapons controlled by the central control unit.
As may be appreciated, a weapons control system which provides for the firing of a single weapon or for the simultaneous firing of multiple weapons without interfering with the normal functioning of those weapons provides operational flexibility unobtainable with the systems known in the prior art.